Runaway
by EverGreenDragon
Summary: It's about 2 teens getting kidnapped by some people who call themselves The Light and who plan to take control of England and then the world (because they're stuck-up, narcissist idiots). OCxOC. Written in first person. Pls read and no hate. P.S. I suck at summaries as you can tell


**This is my own OC story and characters. Please no hate. I just thought of it of the top of my mind and was bored soooooo... yeah.**

 **Enjoy!**

"No! Let me go! HELP!" I screamed, kicking and twisting trying to get out of the man's grip.

"Now little girl, you need to be quiet else someone _will_ get hurt." Said a man who was wearing a mask, pointing a gun at me. Despite that being the absolute idiot I was I carried on shouting and shoving, for a split moment I didn't do anything at all, which confused the man who was holding me. Giving me time to get free of his grip.

Just as I was about to make a run for it, something hit me, hard, knocking me to the floor, blood gushing from my forehead. Eyes blurring, I looked up to see an outline of a man figured shape holding a crowbar in his right hand. My head hurts like hell… I pushed myself off the floor, stumbling to get up only to be pulled up by a stronger force. Which threw me into the back of the van.

Attempting to stand up again, my legs wobbled in pain but I soon pushed that thought out of my head. Yet again I tripped up on something that came rolling in, knocking me onto my back. Once again on the floor _which loves me oh so much._

The door shut, blocking out the sun leaving only a faint light in the room, the engines began and before I knew it we were moving. And I had just been kidnapped…

Looking down onto the floor to see what had knocked me back, _again_ , I saw a boy around my age dressed in a red hoodie and some black trousers. His nose was bleeding, he had a black eye and his wrist was all swelled up. He must have gotten thrown into the van hard and landed on his wrist. His jet black hair was all scruffy and messy like he had just woken up from a long night. He had a strong jaw line and had soft lips that had a small scar on his lower lip. Despite all of his injuries he still looked handsome enough to make dumb girls swoon over his feet.

"Are you going to keep on staring at me?" the boy groaned making eye contact with me, "Because I really hate all of the attention."

"I was only looking at your injuries, they look pretty bad." I replied. _I was soo not staring at him, only observing. He probably has a big head and a huge ego. I can just tell…_

The boy pushed himself off of the floor and sat down opposite me. "I'm Flynn by the way." He said. "Erin" I replied.

He flashed a grin at me but it soon went away as he noticed something, and the look told me that it was something bad, really bad. "You're hurt" he stated. _Okay then something not really bad then._ He crawled over to me, and with his right thumb he wiped away some of the blood from my forehead. My cheeks heat up.

"Have you seen yourself recently?" I smirked at him. Looking at his injuries, bruises were now showing giving a weird green-y colour. His eyes widened in realization but soon relaxes as if he had remembered something. He used part of his t-shirt to wipe his face and just like that his black-eye vanishes. And then he took something off of his wrist, which now looked fine.

"It was make-up for the movie that I'm in, I just finished my last scene." Flynn explained sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "So do you have any ideas on how we get out?" Flynn asked. But just as I was about to reply the doors opened. I hadn't even realized that we had stopped…

"Get out of the van. Now" said a gruff voice that most likely came from the big man. The man had tattoos all over his body and his muscles were so big they were like Dwayne Johnson's. _But nobody could beat Dwayne Johnson._

Flynn went first giving me a glance of reassurance before he got out, soon after I followed him. The sun shone brightly as we made our way across the field. There were miles and miles of trees, enough to make a small jungle. Except from the small factory like building. It was so run-down and old and it was covered in a horrible grey paint which was patched all over the place.

The door creaked open and I was pushed inside, causing me to trip over, I landed on the cold, hard concrete floor. Flynn helped me up but not once taking his eyes of the man who 'accompanied' us here. "This is where you're gonna stay for a while, workin' in the factory to make me some lovely money. If ya don't I'll make sure one of ya will get hurt in front of the other one. Understand?" the man said.

I nodded in agreement, not like I wanted too though. The man shut the door on us, leaving Flynn and I in the dark except from the dim light.


End file.
